phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bully Code
|image = |caption = Baljeet uses the Heimlich Maneuver to save Buford from choking |season = 2 |production = 218A |broadcast = 78 |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = November 20, 2009 |international = October 17, 2009 (UK) |xd = October 31, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Finding Mary McGuffin" }} When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. Episode Summary Baljeet is in Mr Slushy Dawg talking to Jeremy about the lack of change of Slushy Dog's menu. Buford arrives at the building and orders a 'Windmill Dog'. As soon as he eats it, he starts choking. Baljeet notices and saves Buford from choking. Buford thanks Baljeet and starts worshiping him. He says that he will be Baljeet's slave forever - the 'Bully Code'. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy are in Candace's room when Jeremy sends Candace a photo of him. She asks Stacy to take a photo of her and send it to Jeremy but all of the photos are horrible. The photos are sent accidentally and the girls decide to go to Jeremy's workplace and delete the photos before he sees them. As they walk past the garden, they see Phineas and Ferb deciding what to do and Candace tells them they're so busted. Stacy reminds her of their mission and head over to Mr Slushy Dawg. Perry is in the bathroom and taps the floor. Flashing lights appear on the floor and Disco Miniature Golfing Queen can be heard in the background. Perry slides down a chute and lands in The Agency. Major Monogram gives Perry his mission and Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz greets Perry by asking him if he came to sign his foot cast. He says he saved a space for Perry with 'Space for Perry' written on his foot. Perry then gets caught in a trap from a pen on the ceiling whilst Doofenshmirtz explains how he broke his foot (by a ice-cream van running it over) and shows Perry his 'Re-tire-inator'. He plans to shoot a tire at the ice-cream van that ran over his foot. Buford is at Baljeet's house and tries to help Baljeet, but all his actions are unhelpful, almost intentionally so. Baljeet asks Buford to stop being his slave, then climbs out of the window when Buford refuses. He runs to Phineas and Ferb and asks them to help him. They agree and start building a complicated machine across the road from Mr Slushy Dawg, where Candace and Stacy try to sneak in. Jeremy catches them and says that only employees can enter. Candace lies by saying she and Stacy trained to become staff and are next seen in the Slushy Dawg uniform. Candace is working at the drive-through when Linda appears in her station wagon. She is surprised to see Candace whilst Candace spots Phineas and Ferb's machine. She tells Linda to come and see what the boys are doing, but she is stuck in a long line at the drive-through, so Candace starts hurriedly completing orders. Outside, Phineas is explaining to Baljeet how cool it would be to have a bully as a slave. Baljeet rethinks whilst Buford arrives. Baljeet starts asking Buford to get started on other chores. Just then, Doofenshmirtz sets the gun and counts it down as Perry escapes his net. He jumps on the machine just before the tire is shot. The tire bounces across town until it hits the hot dog on top of Mr Slushy Dawg whilst Candace grabs Jeremy's phone from his hands. The hot dog almost hits Baljeet but Buford pushes him out of the way. Buford says they're even now, disappointing Baljeet. Candace runs into Phineas and Ferb's machine after deleting all of the bad photographs, activating it. Buford catches her, then states that she is now his servant but Candace disagrees. She gives Jeremy his phone back and Jeremy sees the photo Candace took accidentally while on the machine. Jeremy thanks her for the lovely photo and starts to talk about her job at Mr Slushy Dogs. Candace doesn't mind as she quits anyway. Buford ask the boys if they want a Slushy Dogs but all refuses. As they leave, Linda passes the boys' machine, looking for Candace. She looks at Phineas and Ferb's creation and says that she doesn't understand public art. Songs *''He'll Do Anything For Me'' *''Do Nothing Day'' (ringtone) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair By tapping his feet on a bathroom floor tile. The floor tiles get a disco theme and open. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule *Major Monogram apologizes for disturbing Perry on Canada Day, which is July 1st. However, it is not the first episode to take place in July. This episode may take place before the other ones, and confirm that the episode production order is different than their in-universe chronological order. *This is one of the few episodes to have Doofenshmirtz address Agent P as Perry, not Perry the Platypus. *In the UK, this episode is called "The Bully Pledge". *Goof: When Monogram is briefing Agent P, the second and third surveillance pictures bear the same recording time, 12:01:03. This means that the events occur at the same time, which is impossible as the camera is accurate to the second, and it records the same entrance. Also, the blue and yellow cars present in picture two do not appear in picture 3. Continuity *When Perry taps his feet on the bathroom floor tile, a bit of music from Disco Miniature Golfing Queen plays ("Put That Putter Away"). *Dr.Bloodpudding has the giant floating baby head with him. It also appears to have signed Dr Doofenshmirtz's cast under the spot Doofenshmirtz saved for Perry ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", et. al.). *The show's Theme Song can be heard when Candace is on Phineas and Ferb's contraption. *Candace's phone's ringtone for Jeremy is the Do Nothing Day song ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). * The Slushy the Clown jingle is heard briefly when the kids debate on going to Slushy Dog towards the end of the episode ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). * The Giant bowling ball makes another appearance in Perry's Lair ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * This is one of the few episodes that Linda actually sees Phineas and Ferb's invention, even though she thinks it is public art. Allusions * "et-gay the one-phay" is Pig Latin for "get the phone", though it's not full pig latian. * Phineas and Ferb discuss about a monetary system of jellybeans, much like the ones used in Toontown Online. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Bully Code, The Bully Code, The Bully Code, The Bully Code, The